nikiandgabifandomcom-20200215-history
Blood Queens
"Blood Queens" is a YouTube series created by Gabi DeMartino. It was first aired in October 2017. It is a Scream Queens ''spoof. Despite originally being based on Scream Queens, for season 3 the series was renamed to "'Blood Queens Coven'". Background Season 1 Series directed by Gabi DeMartino and Thomas Hughes, produced by Gabi DeMartino, series film editing by Thomas Hughes, series written by Gabi DeMartino, videography by Mike Leddy. Gabi announced a new webseries on her new Instagram account, @bloodqueensofficial, on May 18, 2017, revealing the name to be Blood Queens. The series is based on the horror-comedy ‘Scream Queens’ "What season 3 could’ve been" and it was written by Gabi DeMartino. Instead of "The Chanels" from the original series, there is the "V-Squad" made up of Gabi, Allie and Nash. Gabi said of the series: On May 21, 2017, Gabi revealed some of the wardrobe for the V-Squad and announced that filming started in a month. On June 3, 2017, more of the wardrobe was revealed and on June 12, 2017, the mask of the killer was revealed. On June 16, 2017, the first official table read with the full cast took place and filming started the next week. On June 17, 2017, there was a look at the prop "fake files". On June 19, 2017, Gabi announced that filming began in a few hours. On June 23, 2017, Gabi credited @amiclubwear on Instagram as wardrobe suppliers for the series. Filming * June 20, 2017: filming the pilot * June 21, 2017 * June 22, 2017 * June 23, 2017 * June 24, 2017: also met subs * June 25, 2017: wrapped production in Pennsylvania Promotion On June 27, 2017, Gabi published a behind the scenes video from the filming of the series to her YouTube channel. On July 4, 2017, the first teaser from the series was released. On July 25, 2017, character reveals were announced to be in two days. On July 28, 2017, Allie's character was revealed, followed by James Warner on July 30, 2017, “your one and only “land lord” of the luxwood”. On July 31, 2017, Nash's character was revealed followed by Eddie the janitor on August 1, 2017, Allistar Reynolds “the bajollionaire” on August 2, 2017, and Gabi Oberlin, “the queen of the Luxwood & V-squad” on August 3, 2017. On August 16, 2017, Gabi revealed one of the Gabi Oberlin costumes. August 24, 2017: Credits reveal; trailer in 2 weeks Produced and created by Gabi DeMartino September 11 (10), 2017: Trailer Out tomorrow September 11, 2017: Trailer out now September 13, 2017: Second trailer October 3, 2017: Pilot (featuring appearance from @theminivsquad: liv, sana, drew) (Without Allistar Reynolds) October 10, 2017: Episode 2 October 16, 2017: Cast interview without Thomas Hughes (due to illness) October 17, 2017: Episode 3 October 31, 2017: Series finale November 3, 2017: Season 2 hint (Did you buy the house under his name?) November 24, 2017: “Happy #BlackFriday bitches” December 23 and 29, 2017: Season 2 updates Cast photos by Mike Leddy Cast * Gabi DeMartino - Gabi Oberlin * Alex DeMartino - Chastity Abraham * Allie Bennicas - Allie * Nashaly Torres - Nash * Collin Vogt - Alistair Reynolds * Thomas Hughes - James Warner * Giovanni Rojas - Eddie Season 2 Series directed by Gabi DeMartino and Thomas Hughes, produced by Gabi DeMartino, series film editing by Lea Vrabelova, series written by Gabi DeMartino. Cast * Gabi DeMartino - Gabi * Alex DeMartino - Chastity Abraham * Allie Bennicas - Allie * Nashaly Torres - Nash * Collin Vogt - Alistair Reynolds * Thomas Hughes - * Giovanni Rojas - * Lindsey Raelle - Fan Girl Season 3: Blood Queens Coven On June 17, 2019, it was revealed that the first episode was to be called "The Rich Witch" and is written by Gabi. On some episodes, Alex DeMartino is credited as a co-writer. On August 17, 2019, Gabi revealed the new cast: * Gabi DeMartino - Gabi Oberlin * Nashaly Torres - Nash Tres * Alex Byrd - Claire Lyons * Alex DeMartino - Chastity Abraham * Gene Connelly - Professor Vlad Desdald * Collin Vogt - Dr. Allistar Reynolds * Jessica Teekasingh - Gabi #2 * Tiago Soares - Darren Haddad * Thomas Hughes - The... James Warner Gabi also revealed that there is a celebrity guest for the Christmas special. Blood Queens: Little Women ''Blood Queens: Little Women was originally intended to air on December 25, 2019, but due to uploading difficulties, the air date was postponed to December 26, 2019. Cast * Gabi DeMartino - Gabi Oberlin (as Jo March) * Alex Byrd - Claire (as Meg March) * Alex DeMartino - Chastity Abraham (as Amy March) * Nashaly Torres - Nash Tres (as Beth March) * Collin Vogt - Allistar Reynolds * Trisha Paytas - Marmee Trisha * Tiago Soares - Darren Lawrence * Thomas Hughes - James Warner * Gene Connelly - Professor Vlad Desdald * Mike Leddy : Forrest * Niki DeMar - Vivian Westward * The Regals (as The March Sisters) Episodes Blood Queens Behind The Scenes!|Behind The Scenes (Season 1) Official Blood Queens Trailer - A fancy vlogs by gab halloween series.|Official Blood Queens Trailer Gabi DeMartino & BLOOD QUEENS Cast Talk YouTube Show + S1 FINALE!|Blood Queens Cast Interview Season 1 What's for Breakfast, Sluts? Blood Queens Season 1, Episode 1|What's for Breakfast, Sluts? A Sugar Daddy For Gabi Blood Queens Season 1, Episode 2|A Sugar Daddy For Gabi My Idiot Minions Blood Queens Season 1, Episode 3|My Idiot Minions Keep Your Enemies Closer Blood Queens Season 1 Finale (Episode 4)|Keep Your Enemies Closer Blood queens SEASON 2 behind the scenes|Behind The Scenes (Season 2) MISSED MY FIRST DAY OF FILMING BLOOD QUEENS|Alex DeMartino Vlog Behind the scenes of blood queens ��|Behind The Scenes (Alex DeMartino) Blood Queens Season 2 Official Trailer|Official Blood Queens Season 2 Trailer Season 2 Dead Girl for Dinner Blood Queens Season 2, Episode 1|Dead Girl for Dinner Our Next Member Auditions Blood Queens Season 2, Episode 2|Our Next Member Auditions A Very Strange Pregnancy Reveal Blood Queens Season 2, Episode 3|A Very Strange Pregnancy Reveal The Pregnant Homewrecker Blood Queens Season 2, Episode 4|The Pregnant Homewrecker My sister tried getting with my boyfriend|my sister tried getting with my boyfriend Rich girls on black friday Blood Queens Christmas Special|rich girls on black friday (Christmas Special) Season 3: Blood Queens Coven Blood Queens Coven Official Trailer (2019) BLOOD QUEENS behind the scenes season 3 I became an actress for a WEEK ... My Hair is Black to Match My Soul Blood Queens Coven, Episode 1 Category:Gabi DeMartino Category:Pages Category:Shows